


Понарошку (Make-believe)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: 1990s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coda, Dark, Fanart, Gen, Illnesses, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Psychological Illness, Smarm, fanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Бывший премьер-министр навещает бывшего секретаря Кабинета в больнице святой Димпны. (Постканон по новеллизации, примерно начало или первая половина 1990-х).По направленности — скорее смарм https://fanlore.org/wiki/Smarm
Relationships: Jim Hacker & Humphrey Appleby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка fix it fic постканона новеллизации ... очень сентиментальная (и довольно сомнительная: фик получился такой, что его можно читать, подразумевая как плохой, так и [относительно] хороший итог по желанию?).  
> Всё же не стала ставить тэг смертельные болезни/terminal illness, так как по моему замыслу не подразумевается никаких закадровых смертей, персонажи после финала будут здоровы и счастливы...

Раз в несколько месяцев бывший премьер-министр Джим Хэкер навещает бывшего секретаря Кабмина в клинике святой Димпны. Он навещал бы его чаще, не начинайся в прессе при этом нездоровые спекуляции на тему не симулирует ли Хамфри Эплби, и не стоит ли снова тащить его в суд по старому делу о недобросовестном государственном администрировании. А ещё в последнее время, каждый раз, когда экс-ПМ появляется на публике, журналисты набрасываются на него с вопросами о состоянии его собственного здоровья...

***

— Надеюсь, вы чувствуете себя сегодня лучше, Хамфри, дружочек?

Хамфри странно посмотрел на меня:

— Вы не разучили сцену или опять импровизируете? Этого нет в сценарии! Режиссёр будет недоволен... — он нервно заозирался.

Ясно, значит, Хамфри _не_ чувствует себя лучше.

Специалисты клиники говорят, что эта его мания — защитный механизм. Обострение (или нервный срыв, я не до конца понимаю терминологию) случилось чуть больше года назад, когда мы оба уже переместились из правительственных офисов на Даунинг-стрит к лордам в парламент. Но не успел старина Хамфри нарадоваться полученному титулу (барон Эплби из Уайтхолла, вообразите), как его триумф был отравлен: в прессе неожиданно — опять! — всплыли подробности одной давней истории, к которой ему не повезло иметь непосредственное отношение на заре карьеры... Короче говоря, бедняге было проще сбежать в фантазию о съёмках судебной драмы, чем признать, что его хотят допросить по поводу некоторых допущенных когда-то злонамеренных, как посчитала падкая до сенсаций жёлтая пресса, ошибок.

Скорее всего, определённая (генетическая?) склонность к навязчивым грёзам у бедного Хамфри была всегда, потому что это состояние прогрессировало с ужасающей скоростью. По запросу его адвоката организовали психологическую экспертизу. В результате Хамфри оказался — добровольно — заперт в клинике святой Димпны с подозрением на параноидальную шизофрению (не подтвердилась), дереализацию и деперсонализацию, паническое расстройство, маниакально-депрессивный психоз, тревожный невроз... Кое-кто из его недоброжелателей считает, будто он притворяется, чтобы спастись от судебного возмездия. Якобы Хамфри Эплби «помешан только в норд-норд-вест, а при южном ветре ещё отличит сокола от цапли» — или что-то в этом духе. Увы, подобные рассуждения не что иное, как несусветная чушь. Даже изощрённый ум экс-главы государственной службы не смог бы симулировать столько диагнозов одновременно. Возможно, часть из них была с ним всегда — просто в менее серьёзной фазе, латентной или скрытой, практически незаметной никому, кроме самых близких...

Я попытался успокоить взволнованного Хамфри: часть наших встреч заканчивалась тем, что беднягу уводили в медицинскую палату, вкатив лошадиную дозу седативов.

— Хамфри, может, вы порепетируете со мной, пока не начались съёмки? — решил подыграть я. Делать это нужно осторожно, потому как на половину моих реплик Хамфри обычно заявляет, что «это не тот фильм, который стали бы показывать на Би-би-си». И уж не приведи господь чертыхнуться или использовать словцо покрепче.

Хамфри милостиво согласился, и мы отправились из гостиной в небольшой садик. Лавочка в тени деревьев находилась ярдах в десяти от крыльца, но добирались мы до неё целую вечность, так он был слаб.

Хамфри указал тростью в сторону цветущих розовых кустов (пациенты сажают их здесь и ухаживают за этим уголком сада сами — это одна из местных терапий):

— Смотрите, отсюда кажутся совсем настоящими. Отдел бутафории превзошёл себя. Всё-таки ужасно, что летние сцены, как обычно, потребовалось снимать осенью...

Я не сразу понял, о чём он (ведь вокруг шумел листвой августовский полдень), а потом заметил, что он дрожит и кутается в свой синий больничный халат. Неудивительно — с тех пор, как я его видел, он потерял, наверное, стоуна полтора, если не больше. Я взял его руки в свои, растёр и согрел дыханием его пальцы. Накинул ему на плечи свой пиджак.

— Можете сделать это ещё раз?.. — Хамфри смотрел на меня с благодарностью. — Это была удачная импровизация... Думаю, на всякий случай лучше сделать несколько дублей. Вас ведь не затруднит?

Ну конечно. Чувствуя себя глупо, я пару раз повторил «сцену». Всё что угодно, лишь бы он не волновался и не расстраивался.

Потом я сорвал одну из растущих возле лавочки роз. Дотронулся нежными тёмно-алыми лепестками до бледной щеки Хамфри, положил цветок ему на колени. Хамфри взял розу, долго рассматривал бутон — и бросил цветок под ноги.

— Ненастоящий...

Ну, по крайней мере, он ещё ни разу не называл подделкой меня.

— Вы забываете текст, не придерживаетесь сценария и постоянно отлыниваете от репетиций, — прервал мои невесёлые размышления Хамфри, — но, знаете, даже так я не был бы против, чтобы нам дали больше эпизодов вдвоём...

Я ответил, что обязательно исправлюсь, пообещал следовать его советам. И добавил, что очень надеюсь навестить его в середине осени и потом на Рождество (Хамфри, конечно, называет его не иначе как «Специальная рождественская серия»), если только буду в состоянии. Хамфри непонимающе посмотрел на меня. Я снял шляпу, и он вздрогнул. Знаю, картина не слишком воодушевляющая. Может, даже, она заставила бы газетчиков позабыть о сэре Хамфри и переключиться исключительно на мою персону? Хотя бы временно... Ст _о_ ит попробовать.

— Я потерял волосы, служа своей стране. — Хотел успокоить его этой не особо смешной шуткой. Вряд ли бы он понял, начни я рассказывать, что прохожу химию.

Потом я снова взял его за руку (ей-богу, запястье у него теперь тонкое, как ветка, — прямо боишься сломать ненароком... Мне сказали, он опять почти совсем перестал есть), и мы отправились к чайному столику, накрытому неподалёку специально для нас. Больница святой Димпны больше похожа на уютный загородный отель, и сервис тут на уровне.

Всё шло неплохо, мы вполне чинно и мирно беседовали — ровно до той секунды, когда я взял с блюда один из профитролей и откусил от него. Тут же я заметил, что Хамфри замолчал на полуслове и шокировано смотрит на меня. Может, дело в том, что я не использовал десертную вилку?..

— Что? Очень вкусно, попробуйте.

— Господин министр! — (Когда Хамфри волнуется, он называет меня совсем по-старому, министром). — Опять ваши шутки! Это же реквизит! — Он вскочил с места, заламывая руки. — Вы должны были есть понарошку, как я!

Оно и видно.

— Хамфри, голубчик, вам нужно лучше питаться. Попробуйте хотя бы одну штучку, ради меня. Уверяю, они настоящие, — я протянул ему блюдо, но, конечно же, Хамфри резко оттолкнул мою руку (откуда только силы взялись), и все пирожные полетели на траву.

Краем глаза я заметил, как один из здоровенных медбратьев в белой форме, всегда незримо присутствующих во время посещений пациентов родственниками и друзьями, направляется к нам. Я помахал ему рукой: мол, всё в порядке, мы не в острой фазе, но он только прибавил ходу.

Хамфри тоже его заметил, и, когда тот достаточно приблизился, задребезжавшим, как от слёз, голосом принялся убеждать его не увольнять меня — даже предложил выплатить штраф за испорченный реквизит из своего гонорара (кстати говоря, на пожертвования фонда Эплби в середине прошлого десятилетия здесь отстроили целое крыло... Я был одним из почётных гостей на открытии). Тут же рядышком, как из ниоткуда, материализовалась миленькая медсестра, и, шепнув мне, чтобы я не беспокоился, вместе со своим коллегой увела моего старого друга...

***

На наш «рождественский эпизод» я так и не выбрался. Поговорил с Хамфри несколько минут по телефону, и всё. Я был слишком не в форме.

Но 26 декабря, в день подарков, с удивлением и радостью увидел его входящим в мою больничную палату. Очевидно, сэр Арнольд, исполняющий свою обычную роль защитника и опекуна Хамфри и теперь (тот, конечно, считает его своим «агентом»), вместе с ведущим врачом больницы («директор студии»), с которым я разговаривал пару дней назад, всё-таки решили устроить запланированную зимнюю встречу, пусть и на моей территории. Как знать, ведь она могла быть последней.

Хамфри выглядел лучше, чем когда мы виделись в прошлый раз, в октябре. Хотя, может, всё дело в одежде: я давно не видел его в чём-либо помимо пижамы и халата с логотипом клиники. А теперь он был одет так, словно заглянул навестить меня между делом по дороге на парламентскую сессию у лордов, как в старые добрые времена... Не хватало только папки с какими-нибудь правительственными документами под локтем. Я даже успел подумать: вдруг мания больше не мучает его.

— Вы, значит, теперь снимаетесь в медицинской драме?

А. Мания всё-таки пока с нами... Но, каким бы странным Хамфри теперь ни был, он не так уж неправ: каждый из нас исполняет главную роль в фильме своей жизни. Сценарий плох, режиссёр — садист, актёры (да и публика в своей массе) тоже никуда не годятся. Я даже нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться этой банальности.

— Верно, Хамфри... И, возможно, это будет последний эпизод в биографии вашего бывшего премьер-министра. — Мысленно я уже придумал не один газетный заголовок... «ЭКС ПРЕМЬЕР ПРОИГРЫВАЕТ В БОРЬБЕ С РЕДКОЙ ФОРМОЙ РАКА»... Первая полоса и разворот, а то и два, внутри. И, конечно, прямая ТВ трансляция помпезной церемонии в Соборе Святого Павла, со всеми положенными главе государства почестями. Досадно, что посмотреть будет нельзя... Я устало прикрыл глаза, мысленно досчитал до трёх. Такие разговоры даются нелегко, сами понимаете. Кроме того, я не должен был, не с Хамфри... Сболтнул лишнего, старый дурень, нужно срочно перевести тему: — А у вас что за роль? Всегда хотел это спросить...

— Современная версия «Короля Лира». Хотя нет, погодите, это было в прошлый раз, — Хамфри нахмурился, будто припоминая. — Кажется, сейчас просто... фильм об одном совсем запутавшемся человеке... — Он пожал плечами. — Не представляю, кому это может быть интересно, если честно.

— Мне интересно, — заверил я. — На самом деле. До сих пор надеюсь на счастливый финал для всех. Ну, по возможности... И правда, очень жаль, что у нас с вами было не так много совместных сцен... Может, в следующий раз?.. Что скажете?

Тут Хамфри долго не раздумывал: моментально ответил, что это _сделало бы его неподдельно счастливым_. Но почему-то при этом из глаз у него покатились слёзы, одна за другой. Похоже, мания защищает его не на все сто процентов, и какая-то малость из объективной реальности до него настоящего всё-таки прорывается. Возможно, это знак того, что ему становится лучше?

— Простите, господин министр... сам не знаю, что на меня нашло, — Хамфри попытался улыбнуться сквозь слёзы, но улыбка получилась жалкой.

Я протянул руку (с воткнутым в вену катетером капельницы: «джин внутривенно» — моя дежурная шутка на этот счёт), чтобы привлечь его поближе. Хамфри послушно опустил белоснежную голову на край подушки. Минуты две я утирал ему слёзы концом кашемирового шарфа, который он подарил мне несколькими минутами ранее и которым только что бережно укутывал мои плечи и шею.

Мне вдруг с потрясающей яркостью вспомнились прежние времена: как же часто мы с ним смеялись! Неужели это действительно было?.. Боже, как мы смеялись!..

Край шарфа совсем промок...

Хамфри доверчиво положил голову мне на грудь. Я обнял его. С минуту он лежал тихо, как мышка, словно прислушиваясь к тому, как бьётся моё упрямое сердце. Потом он поднял неуверенный взгляд (ресницы ещё не высохли от слёз):

— Джим... это ведь вырежут при монтаже?..

Ни черта ему не становится лучше, ни капельки, всё ещё безумен, как король Георг...

Мне опять пришло в голову, что статистическая вероятность того, что нам _обоим_ станет лучше... Быть оптимистом в последнее время дьявольски утомительно. Повезло, что я достаточно упёрт. Я закрыл глаза, прижался щекой к его макушке, зашептал, баюкая нас обоих.

Я ведь говорил о весне, Хамфри, мой дружочек... Голубчик мой, что другое, по-твоему, я мог иметь в виду под следующим разом?.. Весна наступит очень скоро, ты и оглянуться не успеешь — и тогда, обещаю, мы обязательно...

Наверное, я опять соскользнул в сон — я теперь только и делаю, что сплю.

Мне снился идеальный летний день. Огромный красиво разросшийся сад — весь симфония света и воздуха — не тот аккуратный квадратик зелени в клинике святой Димпны. Всё вокруг утопает в медовом запахе цветов. Белые и кремовые розы повсюду. За маленьким столиком с белоснежной скатертью, края которой едва заметно колышет слабый ветерок — мой старый друг Хамфри. Он сосредоточенно разливает для нас обоих чай в пару фарфоровых чашек. По-настоящему, а не делает вид, как в больнице. Машинально отгоняет вьющегося рядом сердито жужжащего шмеля. Солнечный свет отражается от фарфоровой посуды, сияет (так, что ещё чуть-чуть и будет больно смотреть) на его одежде: светлом льняном костюме и нарядном шёлковом шейном платке — по моде времён нашей молодости. Солнечные зайчики пляшут на его волосах: в моём сне в них нет ещё ни одной серебряной нити.

Хамфри поднимает голову и на его лице появляется самая приветливая улыбка.

— Послушай-ка, у меня появилась отличная идея! Почему бы нам не... — начинаю я, а в его глазах немедленно зажигаются озорные огоньки.

Наверное, так для меня будет выглядеть Эдем.

А ещё, я думаю, этот сон мы с Хамфри видели вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вики про (фанонные) диагнозы сэра Хамфри:  
> деперсонализация https://tinyurl.com/on6f8e7  
> паническое расстройство https://tinyurl.com/wlgkz56  
> маниакально-депрессивный психоз (старое название) https://tinyurl.com/rq56pzb  
> тревожный невроз https://tinyurl.com/sqpscjc  
> ...  
> я думаю, в этом фаноне у Хамфри таблетки и психотерапия дадут плоды, и его начнут выпускать из больнички хотя бы на выходные. У Джима наступит ремиссия (скажем, после того сна он проснётся с новыми силами и решительностью) хотя бы лет на 5-10, и персонажи смогут провести это время вместе... в [бостонском] браке (или как такое для мужчин называется %)) Джим книгу напишет.... В суде/комиссии Хамфри оправдают... Прессу они пошлют и/или она прекратит к ним цепляться (потому что отвлечётся на кого-то/что-то ещё).  
> Или же — альтернативный более близкий к новеллизации вариант развития, где Джим уходит первым, а у Хамфри (на почве этого в том числе?) окончательно ухудшается состояние, и свои последние несколько лет он всё-таки проводит в клинике  
> u _ u)  
> ...  
> Музыка под настроение:  
> (Хамфри) Easier - Mansionair https://youtu.be/otIGJ8m5cXo  
> (Джим) The Scientist - Coldplay https://youtu.be/8fUUg0TL2l0  
> (Рек от фандомного френда * - *) <3  
> ...  
> P.S.  
> Вспомнила ещё, что пару лет назад автор канона написал небольшой рассказ для сборника Good Bye, Europe, в котором премьер-министр Хэкер звонит в клинику советоваться насчёт Брексита с сэром Хамфри %)  
> https://tinyurl.com/w3wfskc


	2. Бонус (иллюстрация)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> скетч по мотивам

http://fav.me/ddq8huo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я догадалась погуглить клинику только уже после написания фика. Оказывается, она расположена в Ирландии... Так что вряд ли сэра Х. навещали бы часто (?)  
> тут можно посмотреть несколько фотографий клиники:  
> https://oh-yes-minister.tumblr.com/post/190922047839


End file.
